1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection device, a load control device, and a load control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a load control device has been used which controls a load device that is a control target, based on a result of detection by a sensor which detects whether a person is present.
As a load control device of this type, a lighting control terminal which includes an imaging element has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-4311 (Patent Literature 1)).
The lighting control terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines whether a person is present, based on an image captured by the imaging element, to control dimming of lighting apparatuses. An image capturing range of the imaging element is determined so as to include illumination ranges of the lighting apparatuses. The lighting control terminal divides the captured image into a plurality of regions in correspondence with the illumination ranges of the lighting apparatuses. Upon the detection of a person who has entered the room from the captured image, the lighting control terminal according to Patent Literature 1 controls the dimming of a lighting apparatus for a region where the person is present.
In addition, as a configuration applicable to a load control device, a human body detecting device is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-325677 (Patent Literature 2)) which includes a human body detecting sensor which captures an image of motion of a human body and processes the image, and an infrared sensor which operates by thermal sensing.
The human body detecting device according to Patent Literature 2 includes an infrared sensor in addition to a human body detecting sensor so that the infrared sensor which performs detection at a high speed complements a delay in image processing by the human body detecting sensor, thus improving sensing performance.